Explanation of Surveys
Creating a Survey One way to determine the needs of students and teachers when it comes to digital citizenship and teachers’ technology experience is to create a survey. The survey should be specific to the schools' needs and the data gathered should be used for professional development. The reason I choose the first ten questions regarding digital citizenship knowledge is that they cover the nine elements of digital citizenship. “Even when students are comfortable using technology, they may not be using it appropriately” (Ribble, 2015, p. 1). The questions focus on each of the nine digital citizenship elements which will allow me to assess what improvements need to be made to a specific aspect in digital citizenship. I will be able to look at the responses and gather the data. The data will show me what areas need reinforcement and practice. For example, if I see that students stated that no precautions should be taken to guarantee their digital safety because they think the internet is a safe place. They also may believe that the use of passwords is secure and protected. Teachers would be able to add this aspect to their curriculum and teach them the safety precautions to protect themselves and others. I would also include a class discussion on personal needs. I would also include activities such as a game of Jeopardy to assess students understanding. Gathering this information would help me to access the teacher’s digital citizenship professional development needs. They could focus on teaching these aspects to their students as well as learning more themselves. The reason I choose the ten questions regarding technology experience with specific digital tools and media is the fact that certain technology that we use in the classroom is addressed. These questions will help me determine if teachers can model technology use. It is important for teachers to be comfortable and confident while using technology with their students. “By employing a teaching model- rather than simply creating policies against technology misuse and abuse- technology leaders can create a self-sustaining digital citizenship program that will benefit all aspects of school technology use” (Ribble, 2015, p. 63). After gathering the data, I could tell if the staff needs a certain professional development. For example, if teachers were not comfortable recording with a digital camera then I would suggest that a teacher in-service would demonstrate the use of digital cameras in the classroom. Conclusion It is extremely important to access digital citizenship knowledge schoolwide and to assess what the experience levels are for teachers with specific digital tools and media. Creating a survey that addresses the nine elements of digital citizenship will help the school to focus on the issues that the students are not knowledgeable about. Creating a survey that asks specific questions that involve the media that is used in our school will allow us to focus on professional development that is needed in our school. The results of this survey will help the administration to arrange teacher in-services that focus on technology use. The results will also help teachers to become aware of the needs of the students when it comes to digital citizenship. Teachers will be able to include this knowledge into the curriculum. A school will be able to learn and grow together when needs are assessed. Reference Brown-Mangieri, J. (2019). WS Three Learning Activities. Retrieved from: https://library.phoenix.edu/friendly.php?s=ONL507r1/w3 PD Support Materials. (2019). Quick Teacher Technology Survey. Retrieved from: https://powerupwhatworks.org/sites/default/files/PowerUp%20Teacher%20Survey.pdf Ribble, M. (2015). Digital Citizenship in Schools (3rd ed). Arlington Virginia.